


Silly

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The freedom of silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly

They get so silly sometimes, a state of mind I rarely understand. There's no rhyme or reason to it, the strangeness coming and going like weather changing. We could be doing something completely ordinary and not funny, and suddenly one or all of them are giggly and weird. More often than not, I have no idea what the hell they find so funny.

But I've learned to enjoy their merriment.

When I’m the instigator, the goofing off gets particularly over the top. I was never allowed this freedom of emotion and I relish it when I can.


End file.
